Favor
by twilighter890
Summary: "I need you to come help me with something, or rather someone. He's a retired cop. He was my training officer and he wants to meet the 'poor rookie who got stuck with me' in his words." Sam's old training officer comes to town and takes a liking to Andy.


**Hey guys here's another one shot. This takes place in the future... **

* * *

"Hey, McNally, hold up!" Sam's voice called from behind her. She spun around in surprise.

"Hey. I thought you weren't working today." She smiled and slowed enough down for him to catch up.

"I'm not. Actually, I came by to ask you a favor." He said smirking. "As repayment for the plumbing assistance I provided."

Andy rolled her eyes playfully, "I thought I repaid you for that. What do you need?"

Sam stopped and leant against the wall, "I need you to come help me with something, or rather someone. He's a retired cop. He was my training officer and he wants to meet the 'poor rookie who got stuck with me' in his words."

Andy laughed. "Right now?" He nodded. "I can't. Shaw has me on desk duty-"

"I already cleared it with Shaw."

Andy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Alright fine, where is he?"

"He'll be here any second. Listen Andy, he was more of a parent to me then both my parents put together. So don't be offended if he asks you weird things about me."

She nodded.

"Sammy!" A deep voice boomed from across the station. Andy and Sam both turned to the voice and Andy watched Sam smile gesture him over here.

"It's good to see you, sir." Sam said as the older man clapped him on the shoulder. He smiled in return.

The man looked to be about 50 with grayish hair and wrinkles. But his eyes were full of life that made him still look youthful. Andy was unused to seeing Sam address anyone so respectfully. She smiled as the man turned to look at her.

"And who is this pretty, young thing?" He asked. Andy stepped forward a bit. Sam chuckled.

"Andy McNally. It's nice to meet you." She put her hand out to shake.

The man took her hand and kissed it. Andy blushed. "And you as well, my dear. McNally eh? So you must be Tommy McNally's little girl?"

"I am." She smiled.

"I'm Joey Donovan, Sammy's old boss. I taught him everything he knows. I must say, she's even prettier then you told me she would be." He said slyly turning back to Sam. Andy's smile brightened.

"Pay no attention to him, McNally. He's a big flirt, always has been." Sam shook his head.

Joey shrugged. "No matter." he looked at his watch. "It's almost noon. We should all grab a bite to eat. I know this place downtown."

"I don't think I can." Andy said regretfully before turning to Sam. "Gail hates me enough. I can't leave her one short at the desk."

Sam stared at her and narrowed his eyes. "Eight months of undercover work gone because-"

"No way. You can't use that against me forever!" She cried out.

"Not to mention the not one, but two bullet holes in my truck because you insisted on my help with that witness."

They both stared at each other. A silent battle of wills going on before Andy relented. He tilted his head with a victorious smile after seeing the defeated glare she shot his way. Both knew that she wasn't really mad, she was happy to get out of here.

"Fine but if Gail shoots me, it's on you." She said seriously. "Umm- I guess I will get changed."

Joey, who had been scrutinizing the two smiled and nodded his head almost imperceptibly at the obvious attraction between the two. He looked down the hall past them briefly and noticed a young blonde male glaring at Sam. Joey was apparently not the only one who noticed the spark between the two.

Andy left to quickly get changed. Sam smiled watching her go, then turned back to Joey. Joey in turn, just chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Sam said defensively. At his look he deadpanned. "We're just partners."

"Sure, sure." He chuckled.

* * *

The restaurant was a very nice little bistro downtown with very pretty outdoor seating and a nice fountain that looked insanely expensive. The three were quickly ushered to a nice place near the fountain.

"My name is Callie and I'll be your waitress. I'll be back in a few minutes to get your drinks." She said giving Sam a flirty look that had Andy gritting her teeth.

She left and Andy, Sam, and Joey were left alone. They made small talk about who was still at the station and unimportant things, and deciding what they would have for lunch. Then the waitress returned a bit too quickly and gave them their drinks before flouncing off again with their lunch orders. Joey took a sip of his and decided to get down to business.

"So Andy are you still dating Luke Callaghan?" He asked innocently. The question made Andy choke on her iced tea. And it made Sam turn sharply to Joey and shoot him a warning look.

"Umm- no actually. I broke up with him last week. How did you-"

"Sammy and I email regularly." He replied loving the way he was making his former rookie squirm. "I asked about Callaghan and he told me that actually, he was dating his rookie. I figure you were the rookie he was talking about."

Sam cleared his throat and changed the subject, "So how long are you here for, sir?"

"Two weeks." At Andy's confused look, Joey clarified, "After I retired, I moved down to the states. California."

She nodded her head.

"Andy, I think I know some stories about a young rookie cop that you would enjoy." Joey smiled at her pleased look.

They talked for quite awhile about trouble Sam Swarek had gotten into when he was a rookie and the absolute hell it was to try and train him. Their lunches arrived and they ate and laughed while talking about what went on at the station in the early days of Sam's career. And Sam retaliated with stories of when Joey had gotten Andy's father into some trouble.

"That was you?" Andy choked out between laughs. "My dad yelled about that for days. He was so upset."

It went on until Andy quietly excused herself to go to the bathroom. She left a chuckling Sam and Joey at the table. When she was out of ear shot Joey quieted down and looked hard at Sam.

"I like her, Sammy. I like her a lot. I'm happy for you." He stated.

The smile fell off of Sam's face as he sipped the last of his drink. "It's not like that."

"Not yet." he agreed. "But it will be. I see the way you too look at each other. I could read through the emails and see it."

Sam sighed. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay." He sighed. But a few moments later he added quietly. "She's beautiful and she's smart. She has a sense of humor and she can put up with your crap all day. She's everything I could want for you."

Sam was saved from responding, when Andy came back out with a small smile on her face and her phone in her hand. "I got a call from Traci. Apparently Gail is about to kill someone if I don't go over there. I told her I would be there soon." Andy reached into her purse to pull out her wallet.

"I got it." Sam said placing a hand over hers to stop her from pulling out the money. She gave him a small smile as his hand lingered on hers. He finally, reluctantly, pulled his hand away and took out his wallet.

"It was really nice to meet you." Andy smiled. "We'll see each other again before you leave won't we?"

"Of course. I'll make sure of it." He glanced at Sam. "Could ask Sam something very quick?"

"Yeah. I'll be in the car." She nodded and walked away giving Sam a look on the way out.

Before Sam could say goodbye Joey spoke to him. "I would like you and Ms. McNally to come out with me to dinner tonight if that's okay."

Sam was speechless for a second. The he wearily asked, "Why?"

"I told you, I like her. Now can you get her to come?" He asked.

Sam stood for a moment contemplating this. He looked towards the parking lot and looked back at Joey, before grinning. "I think I can pull one more favor out of her."

* * *

**Hope you huys enjoyed!**


End file.
